Cars, trucks, trains, and other types of vehicles are a ubiquitous feature of modern society because of the significant social and economic benefits that they provide. However, the use of such vehicles can pose a danger to people and property when operated under dangerous conditions, such as when a driver of a vehicle is operating a user device (such as a mobile telephone) to send and receive text messages, browse the Internet, view pictures, watch videos, configure settings of the user device, etc.